


decorations

by blandflour



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gen, keith doesnt like christmas, this was meant to be klancemas but i ended up just writing stuff about keith and the whole gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandflour/pseuds/blandflour
Summary: Keith was not a Christmas person, nor really a holiday person in general, but the rest of the team are.





	decorations

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction and its shit and boring. please enjoy my attempt

Keith was not a Christmas person, nor really a holiday person in general. Perhaps he could say holidays were okay with the cheaper selling prices and higher demand for work, but Keith would have to ignored the bratty children, outlandish spending, and freezing weather to even consider the possibility. Not to mention the unrelenting Christmas music to rule the radio, the same unrelenting Christmas music Lance and Coran were singing on the other side of the room.

Keith begrudgingly draped the translucent orbs onto the tree, trying to ignore Lance’s shouts of jingle bells and making his wish come true, and Coran and Allura’s attempts to join it with their own Atlean lyrics. Pidge sat atop Hunk’s shoulders, against Shiro’s orders (“Pidge, get down it’s dangerous” “Fuck off, you’re not my dad”), and suspended ribbons from the walls and roof.

Allura and Coran were fascinated with Earth’s culture, so when Lance had mentioned Christmas they delved right into the opportunity of learning more. They helped Pidge create a synthetic pine tree (that was pink and too fluffy but oh well) and begun helping decorate the lounging and dining areas. The entire teams’ excitement for Christmas stunned Keith somewhat.

Ever since his transfer to the foster system Keith’s Christmas had become lacklustre events. Perhaps the house would have a small feast on the day or a charity would gift the orphans small, probably broken, toys. The constant shifting from one house to another also installed a sense of discontent in the younger Keith. He knew his next Christmas he’d be at another house. No Christmas was spent in the same place, no same people.

Just Keith.

And it stuck with him.

So as the digital Earth calendar Pidge had created quickly neared the 25st of December, his heart began to sink. The paladins had buzzed around the castle with strange spirits Keith was unfamiliar with. Team building was now helping set up decorations and other Christmas things that Keith was almost as unfamiliar with as the Alteans. Or at least with the soothing and intimate feelings these once estrange activities now brought him.

Keith chewed his bottom lip as he considered where to place the next orb. He tried to have an even distribution without over clustering with the tinsel Shiro was hanging beside him, or the surprisingly simple Altean ornaments that accompanied them. The ornaments merely looked like silver wire coiled around the fluffy branches and hanging limply under was a small coloured gem. Alteans usual had very fancy and elaborate decorations, but with the way Allura had carefully placed the wires (checking and adjusting them too many times, and taking steps back to judge their placement) or they Coran beheld at them with a small smile and wistful eyes, Keith knew that the simple decorations were significant.

The red paladin spotted an area uncluttered by other decorations near the top of tree and rose his arm to place the orb, but couldn’t reach it. He heard a small amused chuckle, but refused to look towards the man beside him.

Keith huffed, standing on his tip toes and even jumping in attempt, but without prevail. Keith grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, still staring at the bothersome branches as he hissed, “Shiro I need your help.”

Keith could _feel_ Shiro amused smirk beside him without even looking at him. “I was waiting for you to ask,” He carefully plucked the orb from Keith’s hands and easily reached up towards the empty branch. “I’m surprised you didn’t just climb the tree to reach it.”

Keith took a step back, arms still folded, and admired the team’s work. The pink tree was covered in silver orbs, wires and tinsels. The red paladin noticed how the decorations seemed to shimmer different colours in the shadowed parts of the tree. Keith noticed how the ribbons draped above the tree and on the walls pulsed slightly with a glittery light.

Keith also noticed the warmth in his chest expand with pride.

“I didn’t want to ruin all of our hard work.”

Shiro grinned and opened his mouth as if to talk, but his eyes shifted behind Keith’s head as a scream rung through room. Keith was about to reach for his bayard but stalled when laughter quickly rung out. He turned in confusion, hand still close to the weapon _just in case_.

Hunk stood laughing in the middle of the couches with ribbons twirled loosely around him and Coran tying a bow around his forehead. Pidge screamed again as they jumped over the couches with Lance chasing after her.

“Quiznack, you’re agile!” Lance hissed as Pidge twisted out of his grasp. “Hey, Mullet, help me!”

“No,” Keith smirked. “You’ve got this.”

Lance glared at Keith before he leapt over a couch, only to have Pidge crouch under his long legs and escape. As Pidge ran they looked behind their shoulder and smirked. “You can’t catch me, I’m the gingerbread- oof!”

Keith’s arms wrapped around her and lifted them off the ground. “Caught you.”

Pidge thrashed Keith’s arms as Lance frowned. “No fair, that cheating! You didn’t even move!”

“I did not cheat. It’s called chance.”

“Bullshit. You did!”

“Technically,” Shiro muttered, “There was no game that was explicitly created.”

Pidge stopped her thrashing and looked over to the black paladin. “Shush, their idiot brains cannot hold anything more than angry and tension, such a breakthrough revelation would dare their perception of their world apart.”

“Since you cheated-“

“Did not!”

Lance rolled his eye as a playful smile curved his lips. He started wrapping ribbon around Pidge, ignoring her growls and glaring and exhaled dramatically, “Well, it doesn’t matter. I won.”

Suddenly the overhead lights dimmed into nothing, and the paladins looked around confused, only to gawk in astonishment. The decorations that hung from the roof began to pulse radiantly, colours changing every few seconds. Hunk laughed in his confinements, looking as if were glowing gold and Keith gently let go of a green paladin. Pidge touched the ribbon around their torso and smiled as its glow intensified.

Behind Keith the tree sifted colours like the ribbons, and he turned to stare. The tinsel sparkled silver, and the once translucent orbs now glowed on the tree. Keith leant forward and noticed that the orbs had small spirited stars inside of them, bouncing off the walls on the globe. One even had a blackhole that slowly whirled around, stealing light from objects in it small tiny world.

Suddenly the red filled Keith’s vision and he jolted back. The red lion, as small as his fist and slightly see-through, floated around Keith and he rose his hand with a gasp. The lion twirled around it, leaving a small trail of fire, before it settled on his palm. He could sense hotness of its energy on his skin and electricity danced over his hand, and Keith knew that this _was_ Red.

“Oh!” Lance grinned at the blue lion swirling like liquid around her paladin’s body. “Hey blue! How are you, girl?”

Hunk giggled as his lion nipped at the ribbon around him and Pidge stared in wonder at her own as it propped on her shoulder, petals dropping onto Pidge’s clothes. Shiro watched his own glide around his legs, leaving a stream of galaxy in its wake.

Keith looked back at the trees and noticed that the Altean ornaments were gone, before a feminism and strong voice drew his attention.

“Paladins.” Allura’s hand fell from the light switch at the entrance of the room and she smiled towards her paladins. Coran stood beside her, the both of them wearing red triangle hats and with arms full of presents. When had they disappeared?

Allura enthusiastically strode towards the middle of the room shouting, “It’s time for the gift-giving aspect of your holiday!”

Despite popular belief, and whatever Shiro would tell you, it was Shiro who hurried towards the princess followed by Lance, Pidge and a hopping Hunk (who Lance quickly helped escape from the ribbons).

Keith unhurriedly approached and observed his teammates happily start giving each other the gifts assigned to them, and he smiled. A happy warmth spread through his body as Hunk passed him his own gift and further at his team-his _family’s_ contentment when he passed them theirs. Keith couldn't believe the knife Shiro had gifted him, and Shiro tried to act as though the black hair-dye wasn't hilarious. Lance had knitted everybody ugly Christmas sweaters (Keith's had his own face stitched into it. Lance earned himself a hard, but strangely thankful glare, because of that), and Pidge actually cried at the equipment the entire team had saved up GAC for. Hunk had vaulted forward to give every a separate hug when the team had accidentally given him five of the same cooking equipment. Lance hid his face when Hunk had given him an photo frame of Lance's family (replication of the mind-meld memories, Hunk explained). Allura and Coran loved their Earth themes gifts.

Keith never felt happier then when he was suddenly pulled into a group hug with his entire family, all laughing and happy.

As Keith’s chest became light and his cheeks ached from use, as the sound of giggling paladins and ripping paper filled the space around them, he thought that maybe, _maybe_ Christmas wasn’t as bad as he’d been led to believe. They were in a war, nothing was certain, except the fact that Keith maybe,  _maybe_ wanted to spend every Christmas after with his family.


End file.
